Mistletoe Law - A Divergent Christmas Story
by missalohahula
Summary: "I'm going to marry that girl," Eric told his brother. Edward chuckled, shook his head in disbelief before leaning his head back against the headrest of the car. "She's wearing someone else's ring, Eric." "Think what you want to," he glanced one more time to see Ana blush and wave at him shyly. "Something happened that night under the mistletoe, I know it did."
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** **  
**Slightly OOC.  
AU – both modern day and in the Divergent universe.  
These are short stories between my OC (Ana) and our favorite bad boy, Eric Coulter. 

**Mistletoe Law  
** Modern-Day AU. **  
  
Mistletoe Law Summary:  
** "I'm going to marry that girl," Eric told his brother.  
Edward chuckled, shook his head in disbelief before leaning his head back against the headrest of the car. "She's wearing someone else's ring, Eric."  
Eric glanced back at the door to see Ana still standing there, a soft smile on her face. He nodded - as if to agree with his internal dialogue - and looked over at Edward. "She sought me out."  
"For a ride home," Edward countered.  
"Think what you want to," he glanced one more time to see Ana blush and wave at him shyly. "Something happened that night under the mistletoe, I know it did."

 **Disclaimer:** **  
**I do not own Divergent. Credit goes to Veronica Roth.  
All OC's are property of missalohahula.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Not A Real Mistletoe**

Ana sighed as she waited for Christina and Tris to wrap things up. Christina had dragged her along with the two of them to Dauntless University's nearest bar. Ana wanted to stay in and study. She had one more final that she had to take in a couple days.

Staying in their room tonight wasn't an option – not only because Christina declared it so. Lauren, their fourth roommate, invited some hunky engineering major to come over.

That meant that Ana would have to stay at this dance for two hours.

She pulled out her phone from her purse.

Maybe an hour.

The engineer may have been built to handle anything. Chances are though, if she knew Lauren well – which she did - the guy would be out for the count. Then, Ana could go back, kick the engineer out of their dorm and return to studying for her final.

Ana looked up and caught sight of Christina calling her over. Right now, the girl was dancing between two of the University's baseball players. That was Christina's goal in coming here. One of them was Will Turner. The other was his best friends – but Ana couldn't remember his name. They all liked Christina anyways. She was Miss Popular.

She attempted to spot Tris in the crowd. Like Ana, Tris wasn't one to stay out at the bar too late. Perhaps she could convince Tris to leave with her. She was proven wrong when she spotted Tobias Eaton speaking to Tris over towards the side of the bar - where there was no crowd. Chances of convincing Tris to leave now were null and void. The two were going to be making goofy eyes at one another all night.

Those two had a serious case of 'friend-zone' issues with one another. Christina had all but given up on trying to hook the pair up. It was their last year at University - surely by now, something would have happened.

Sighing, Ana looked down at her phone. Only two minutes went by, she thought before stuffing the phone in her bag. She had to do good - no screw, that - she had to perform truly above par on her exam. That meant, she had to get back and study - NOW.

Passing her final was the only way for her and Robert to gain a future - a bright, well-to-do, independent future. Thinking about Robert and his lax view on matters made her feel sour again.

Robert Black - Ana's fiancé and high-school sweetheart - had taken a year off from going University after they had graduated. A year had turned into two. Two had changed into three. And now it had been going on four years that he had just been working as a stock clerk at one of Amity's Produce Market - a job that her father got him after the one year of 'nothing-ness'.

It wasn't a word but that was what she used to describe his first year out of high-school: 'nothing-ness'.

After her father got Robert the job, he proposed to her. Lifting her hand, she watched as the lights danced around the ring. That one year of nothing-ness was gone. He was working and wanted to build a life with her. At least that was what she believed when he proposed.

Working for her father was only part-time and a good portion of the day Robert spent eating pizza, take-out and playing video-games. It was good to take a day and relax, unwind after a long week. But Robert and his friends to it to the extreme.

That is why she needed to go back to studying. Her father had told her that it was okay for women to be the breadwinners in the family. He had never thought less of her mother for being a house-wife, especially since she helped to raise such a large family as theirs.

Ana didn't hear one word of her fiancé's lack of work ethic from her brothers. She knew that her two sisters-in-law would gossip about it. The gossip didn't bother her. Okay so maybe it did, she sighed as she let her hand fall. She just wanted Robert to have some sort of direction in life.

He didn't even try to romance her anymore. His text messages, phone calls, showing up to dinner with flowers, foot rubs, holding of hands, stolen kisses had all but ended shortly after they got engaged. It was like he couldn't even bother with it. And she couldn't bring it up because she felt like she was being a bitch about it.

Whether Robert found a decent job or not, spent quality time with her or not, did something with his life or not - Ana was going to have to pull ranks at home.

She rolled her eyes when she saw Christina with one of the players sucking her neck while she made-out with Will, who was in front of her. There went her ride back to their dorm. And there was no way she was walking back - not this late at...

"I can't believe that someone as beautiful as you are, is sitting here all by yourself."

Ana turned her head to see a handsome face looking at her. His smile was welcoming - a bit naughty as well. And though he appeared to be safe, she couldn't help but shift in her chair and feel her purse for her rape-whistle. And if that didn't work, she knew how to punch and kick her way out of this - especially in a crowded bar. Tris would rush over to help her, that's for sure.

"I'm not by myself," Ana replied hotly, turning in her chair to face the other direction.

"Shit, did I say that out loud," the stranger questioned, scratching the back of his neck and appearing a bit nervous now. "Dammit, I cursed in front of a lady, too." He shook his head and looked away. "I did it again," commenting on his use of the phrase 'dammit'.

Ana couldn't help but smile.

"Forgive me, truly ma'am," the handsome, outspoken - yet total and complete stranger - man stuck out his hand in front of her while placing his other hand over his chest. "I didn't mean to offend you or appear rude," he leaned in and Ana couldn't help but take in his manliness - the jaw, muscled arms, smoky eyes or manly smell. And in no way, was she referring to his sweat, because there was none. "I didn't even want to look like some creep trying to hit on you."

Ana bit back a laugh and shook her head, holding out her hand to shake his. "You are trying to hit on me, though."

"Ah, guilty as charged," he said as Ana felt her hand light up in a way that it never did with anyone else. Her heart beat faster as he tilted his head to study her. "Can you blame me? It's not often I see someone from across the room and feel like I need to get to know her."

Ana shifted slightly, blushing wildly. Stranger danger, stranger danger - she always told Christina and Lauren when they brought some guy from the University back to the dorm and kicked her and Tris out. In the back of her mind, she was hoping that this wasn't someone who had hooked up with Christina and Lauren. She'd definitely would have to cut him loose.

Cut him loose? What was she thinking? She's already...

"It's a crime to sit under a mistletoe and not share a kiss."

His voice interrupted her - his deep and husky voice, albeit. She shook her head and tried not to think of his voice. Instead she narrowed her eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

"There is no mistletoe," she replied, withdrawing her hand quickly from his and leaning back, away from his body.

With his other hand he gestured behind her. When Ana's eyes landed on the poster on the wall, she burst out in laughter and shook her head. It was a picture of some girl in a sexy 'Mrs. Santa' costume holding a mistletoe, promoting their annual Winter dance.

"That's not a real mistletoe," Ana countered, turning to look at the stranger.

His eyes gleamed, luring her in and his body leaned towards hers. "As I said earlier, it's a crime not to share a kiss under the mistletoe."

"Really," she flirted back. "I didn't know there was such a law."

"Oh yes," he smirked, leaning closer. "If you break the mistletoe law, the consequences are severe."

"I think I'll survive."

"Do you really want to take that chance," he questioned, tilting his head as she did the same.

He was so close, so near to her. She had never felt this alive, this awake, this... This everything! Her entire body hummed in anticipation as her head tilted and inched towards his. Just as she lifted her hand to grab onto his head and draw him close, a light sparkled off her ring - reminding her that this was a definite 'no'.

"I'm engaged," she said quickly and loudly enough that he froze in his spot.

His eyes widening as she held up her hand in front of his face. The lights in the bar, reflecting of the engagement ring as if to chant: 'Robert, Robert, you're engaged to Robert, Robert'.

A small defeated look appeared in the stranger's eyes before he smiled and held out his hand to her. "Do you want to dance?"

"I don't think..."

"It's just one dance. If you want, I can even be a gentleman and ask your fiancé before we hit the floor?"

"My fiancé isn't here."

The guy's smile widened before he cleared his throat and looked back at her. "Then, I'm sure he won't mind if you spare one dance with me."

No, Ana told herself. Robert wouldn't mind. He probably wouldn't even care. Whenever she came home, he hated it whenever she texted or called to let him know where she was going and who she was with.

" _Ana, you act like I'm your parole officer or something. I don't need to know where the heck you're going every night_ ," he told her as he played video games. She had thought about arguing with him, but when he began cheering it was evident that he was no longer interested in what she was doing.

Whenever she asked him where he would be going, the response was always the same. He was going to be out with friends and then came the famous reasoning: he never asked her where she was going, so why was she asking him twenty-one questions about what he'd be doing?

No, she thought again, Robert wouldn't really give a damn what she did.

She sighed and held her hand out for him to take, which he did. Just as she stood, he pressed his body to hers causing her to look up at him. "Don't sigh," he whispered, running his free hand down her cheek. "Sadness isn't a good look on you."

He took her out on the dance floor, glad that she didn't have to pass Christina who had gone back to dry humping her two dance partners. Stranger danger, she almost said before looking up at the guy who recently wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"I don't even know your name."

He smiled. "Eric. My name is Eric Coulter. And what is your name?"

"JoyAnna. But my friends call me 'Ana'."

"Ana," he said it as though it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard. His arms held her securely to him as he smiled. "I like it."

God, she wished that he wouldn't.

Ana tried to ignore the warmth - no, the undeniable scorching heat - that was running through her as his hard body pressed up against hers. They didn't grind up one another - as Christina and her players were. No, this was more of a sensual swaying.

Robert hated dancing - of any kind. Maybe not any kind of dance, he quite enjoyed it when she attempted to strip dance for him the last time she had returned home. It was the only way she got his attention, these days. And if she had sighed - just like earlier - he'd never tell her something as sweet as what Eric said.

Bugger! Why was she comparing the two?

"Are you a student at the University," Eric asked as they continued to sway.

"Yes. I have one more semester to go. How about you," she asked, looking up at him - pleading silently that he wasn't one of Lauren or Christina's conquests. "Are you from Dauntless U?"

He seemed to pause before his smile widened. "I'm an alum actually."

"You? An Alum? Really?"

"I graduated two years ago. Four years ago, actually," he nodded his head back and forth with a mixed expression. "Two years ago, was something else."

Ana narrowed her eyes. "I'm going to assume that you got your masters in one field and then went back to school for another," she stated.

"Nothing gets pass you, does it," Eric smiled at her response, making her feel light.

"So, what was it," she asked in a conversational tone.

"I majored in business law and then minored in accounting."

"Nice," she smiled. "So, what have you been doing this entire time with your degrees, Mr. Coulter?"

She was enjoying the feel of being in his arms, the way he looked at her as though he was intrigued with everything she said or did. It was a look that she had longed to see. His hand felt warm on her back as his fingers splayed out, pulling her closer - as the space between them seemed to disappear.

Yes, this was dangerous territory.

"I'm helping with my parent's woodcraft shop. It's been passed down through the generations," Eric explained, keeping his gaze on her. "I want to expand it or at the very least keep it running should my brother decide he doesn't want to stay with it. Hence, the reason why I did the extra two years of accounting."

"You're building a future for yourself," she added. "That's admirable."

"Thank you. And it's more like trying to make sure that the future of the business stays there," he nodded.

Ana went to ask another question, enjoying their conversation. However, Eric pushed her back gently to the music and spun her around. It made her feel delighted and wonderful. She smiled up at him when he pulled her back and immediately went to holding his shoulders as his hands went to her lower back.

"My brother, Edward, is a Senior here at Dauntless University, same as you - with one more semester to go," he said. "That's why I'm here, to pick him up and bring him home to Erudite for Christmas."

"Aw, did he make you come out tonight, too," she teased as he laughed.

"He did," Eric chuckled. "And then he and his friends ditched. When I was getting ready to leave, I saw you."

Ana smiled and quickly looked away. She didn't want to enjoy his friendly demeanor more than was necessary.

"So," she tried to get back on topic. "Your brother must be celebrating the completion of his classes."

Eric shook his head. "Edward? Nah," he chuckled. "He's a procrastinator, that one. He wanted one last night out to hang with his friends before his final exam on Wednesday."

Ana smiled. "I have a final exam to complete, too. But it's in the morning on Thursday," she sighed and looked down. "It would be great if I could get it on Wednesday, like your brother."

"Regardless if my brother's exam is a day earlier or not, I would still have to talk him into leaving so that we can head home." He glanced down at her. "Where is home for you?"

"Amity," she replied easily, wondering why she was sharing this type of information with someone she just met.

Stranger danger, stranger danger - an alarm kept going off in her head. But she felt safe with him. He hadn't attempted anything - other than that kiss under the 'false mistletoe'. And he appeared to be well-mannered. Something that...

"And what about your fiancé, what is he studying?"

What a way to ruin their conversation, she thought. She immediately pictured Robert, sitting on the couch - in his underwear and shirt that most likely hadn't been washed in days - playing video games until his next shift at the grocery store.

He was currently studying the television, she wanted to answer.

Instead lifted her chin in defiance. "He's building his career as an inventory control specialist back in Amity."

"Inventory control specialist," he raised an eyebrow.

Ana looked down in shame. "He stocks shelves and collects wagons at the local grocery store," that has been in my family for generations, she finished the last part in her head. How pathetic did that sound compared to what he just said about his own life?

"What's wrong with that? Like you said, he's building his career," Eric suggested as the song ended and another began, simply twirling her once again before pulling her back.

It was in that moment that Ana realized that _she_ was the one who seriously had a problem with Robert's choices in life. She had brushed it all on the side, defended him to her brothers and even her mother. Her father had even said that everyone hits a rough patch in their lives. She even labelled a part of his life as 'nothing-ness'.

Ana hoped that things would change once they were married but the thing was, she knew he wasn't going to change. She had become an enabler - working her butt off while allowing him to cruise through, convincing her grandfather to speak to one of the store managers and give him a job, convincing her brother to loan him money so that he could buy a used car. The list went on and on.

Eric cleared his throat and changed the subject, seeing that she was lost in thought about his occupation. "So, how did the two of you meet? High-school sweat-hearts?"

"Yes," Ana replied.

"When is the wedding?"

Ana sighed once again. "We haven't really set a date."

We've been engaged for three years but still no date, she thought. She argued with her mother that Robert was saving up for an apartment. When in truth, it was Ana who was saving for the apartment. The reason why she had to get a good grade on her final exam. If she didn't pass this class with flying colors, who knew what the end grade would be. She needed this class. Like Eric, she needed to secure her future.

"Perhaps you could plan something for the Summer. It's still some time away. You'll be finished with school," he prompted, which is exactly what she had suggested to Robert last year. "It could be a triple-celebration of sorts – your homecoming, your graduation and a wedding."

"Something to think about, I guess," she shrugged, trying to ignore the practicality of his suggestion and how similar it had been to hers.

"I think you would make a beautiful June bride," he commented as Ana's face brightened and looked up at him.

"Thank you. I've always wanted to be one," she said as he smiled. "They say that when you marry in June, you're a bride your whole life. I know it's a fairy-tale dream, but I thought that..." she paused and, in her head, finished with, she thought she could have at least one thing to look forward to in life, at least she could choose her own wedding date.

"Whenever I hear 'June bride', I think about _Seven Brides for Seven Brothers_ ," he added.

Ana beamed up at him - glad for the distraction but also for the comment about the movie. "That's one of my favorite musicals. It's a classic. I love the dance scenes in there. I'm surprised that you know about that movie."

"Well," he shrugged, still smiling. "I grew up in Erudite. Classes on art and music are pretty intense," he chuckled as did Ana. She was glad that he had somehow picked up on her reluctance to speak about setting a date and went off on a tangent. She very much enjoyed classic movies.

She was enjoying being with him also - a bit too much - that she didn't realize another song had ended and that there was no music playing. They were still currently swaying in the middle of the dance floor when Christina bounded towards her – Will and the other player flanking at her sides.

"Hey, Ana Banana," Christina smiled as Ana pulled away from Eric and blinked her eyes rapidly. "You're under the mistletoe!"

Ana paled before looking up to see that this time she was indeed under a mistletoe. This one was real - not like the one on the poster that she sat in front of. Her eyes turned back to see Eric with a soft smile. His face gave off that he was surprised but also pleased that they were in this situation again.

Ana just about turned around, when Christina - as sly as she was - linked arms with Ana and kept her in place.

"You have to kiss, Ana. It's like the law... or something," she waved her hand and pushed Ana towards Eric before giggling and leaving with her two new friends.

Eric's gaze remained fixed on her. The heat between their two bodies radiating, causing her to melt as his arms slipped around her waist. How could someone make her heart soar like this? Ana placed her hand on his chest, her fingers itching to grip his shirt and tug him closer. It was so tempting. What was wrong with one little kiss? Then again, she had thought to herself what was wrong with one dance. His smell was consuming her, his voice intoxicating her, and his smile had seduced her. No, think of Robert.

Instead, she pushed him back slightly. She couldn't betray Robert - no matter how much she liked spending time with Eric and talking to him. It was just a dance. It wasn't supposed to lead to anything else - especially a kiss.

Eric's eyes widened before a look of disappointment flickered across his handsome features. She wasn't sure who she was hurting more - Eric or herself - when she turned away and left him standing there in the middle of the dance floor.

He didn't go after her. She had hoped that he would. Stupid, stupid Ana, she chanted in her head as she exited the bar, wrapping her hands around herself and looking up at the sky. Why was she longing for something that wasn't hers? Robert was waiting for her back in Amity. She couldn't kiss someone else while he patiently waited for her. It was Christmas, after all. She nodded as if to reaffirm her thoughts.

Glancing at the ring on her finger, she did all that she could to remember the good times that she and Robert shared together. Wiping her eyes, she reached for her phone and quickly dialed Robert's number.

He didn't pick up - as usual. But she did her best to remain optimistic.

"Hey," she smiled into the receiving end of the phone when his voicemail came on. "I was just thinking about you," she sniffed her tears away.

Why in the world had she gotten so worked up? It was just one dance. One dance that led to a couple more but that wasn't what she needed to focus on. No, she was engaged. It was just a momentary set back. She was better than this.

"I miss you," she said, desperately trying to convince herself that she was speaking the truth. "I can't wait to come back home. Anyways, call me when you get this message. Or whenever you can," she finished, remembering that she didn't want to pressure him into calling her right away.

That might make him frustrate him and she didn't want…

"Ana?"

She whirled around, pressing the end button and looked over to see Tris and Tobias with concerned expressions.

"Are you okay," Tobias asked. He looked back over his shoulder. "Was it that guy we saw you dancing with? Did he do something?"

"No," she assured him as his eyes narrowed. "Honestly, he was a gentleman. Nothing happened."

Except maybe that she had thought of kissing him because she enjoyed his company, his smile, his voice, his arms. She shook her head quickly and gave the pair of them a smile.

"If you're sure," Tris replied.

She turned to Tris and nodded. "I just wanted to get back to studying. But I know that Lauren - and now Christina," she glanced down the street, "are going to be occupying our dorm room."

"Did you check with Myra," Tris looked at her phone. "She sent me a text earlier about looking for a study partner."

Ana sighed in relief and pulled out her phone. "I didn't think about that," smiling she sent a text to Myra who immediately replied that she was in the library.

"Ana," Tris began as she looked up at Tobias, "maybe we should walk you there. It's awfully late, Tobias."

"Of course, we'll take you," Tobias responded, "I'd hate for you to be on your own."

Ana walked through the parking lot with Tobias and Tris in front of her, every now and then one of them would ask her a question - probably just to ensure that she was still with them. She glanced one last time back at the bar. She'd never see Eric again - she was sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Breaking the Law**

Eric threw his brother's luggage by the doorway and turned around to see if Edward was still trying to pull himself out of bed. Instead, he saw Edward still laying down on his stomach, face buried in between two pillows.

They were supposed to be on the road an hour ago, dammit. He wanted to make it back before their parents closed shop today.

A knock sounded at the door and Eric sighed, glancing down at his watch. He didn't have time for Edward's nonsensible friends right now.

"Hurry up, Edward. Get your ass of bed now," Eric marched over to him and threw another pillow at his face.

"I'm coming," Edward mumbled.

"We were supposed to leave at one o'clock!"

"Isn't it twelve?"

There was a second knock at the door.

"And what's that loud banging noise?"

"It's not loud," Eric explained. "It's probably one of your damn friends trying to get you to do something stupid again."

His brother mumbled something unintelligent.

"Dammit," he cursed and walked towards the door as a third knock sounded. "Yeah, I heard you the first two times!"

He grabbed the handle and pulled the door back, ready to tell Edward's friends off. Only it wasn't one of Edward's friends on the other side of the door.

"Hi," her sweet voice and deep brown eyes hit him like a ton of bricks. It had been nearly four days since he had seen her, but she had left a lasting impression.

She looked very different than how did that night he saw her at the bar. At the bar, she had on a quarter-sleeve white eyelet dress with a pair of wedges, her wavy hair flowing around her shoulders. It was like some Christmas angel. He had never thought he would be so drawn to someone before.

Today, she wore a pink paisley blouse covered with a white cardigan and the most delightful jeans shorts that showed off her legs. It was wintertime, but he was thankful that the weather was still warm enough that he was able to be blessed with that sight.

Double dammit, why did she have to be engaged?

"I um," she lifted her hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear while looking down shyly. "I don't know if you remember me..."

"JoyAnna," he answered her quickly, "but your friends call you 'Ana'."

"Yeah," she smiled brightly up at him. "I remembered that you were driving to Erudite today and I was hoping that I could catch a ride."

I'd drive you anywhere, he thought in his head.

Eric shook his head, "You're going to Erudite?" Didn't she live in Amity? He swore she said that she lived in Amity.

"well, my brother is there. And I figured that I could just go to him and he'd take me back home for the holidays. See, my original plans didn't quite work out and," she paused. "It's really a long story and I shouldn't burden you with it."

Eric chuckled at her rambling. She was adorable. "What happened?"

"One of my friends - who was supposed to bring me home - her car broke down yesterday. And so, her parents ended up buying her a ticket on plane," she explained. "I don't have money for an airplane ticket. But I can dish out some gas money, if you'd like."

"Your brother can't come here to get you?"

She shook her head. "He's not going to be done work until the week of Christmas day. And if he comes here, then he's not going to want to drive back to home the same day. And I called my folks, too. My dad could come to pick me up, but again," she closed her eyes and sighed before opening them, "I'd have to wait until Christmas Eve."

Why can't her fiancé pick her up, he also thought. It's not like he has a lot of engagements back at home. He stocks shelves and possibly bags groceries and collects wagons. Eric shook his head because it wasn't his place to think ill of the man. The only reason why he did was because he was attracted to said man's fiancé.

"I would have asked my other friends but they're driving in the opposite direction to Abnegation and Candor. Like I said you don't even have to take me to Amity. My brother lives in Erudite. He's going home for Christmas, too. So, you can just take..."

Eric put up his hand to silence her. "You've convinced me enough," he interrupted with a smile. "And I don't mind driving you to Amity."

A pout showed on her face. "It's almost a two-hour drive. If you take me home, that will be like three hours – maybe even four - out of your way. I can't..."

"Nonsense," he replied. "It'll be an hour and a half out of my way," he shrugged.

"There's no way, that drive can be that short," she paused and then narrowed her eyes at him. "I hope you - a law grad - are not suggesting that you are going to drive over the recommended speeding limit, Mr. Coulter," she smiled teasingly.

Eric smiled too. "It was 'business-law'. And it's not considered speeding, if I'm flowing with traffic. Besides, there's an awesome diner in Amity that my brother absolutely loves. It'll be nice to eat before heading home and grab one of those pies that the owner makes to bring home for my mom."

Her smile widened. "I think I know the diner you're speaking of."

"Johanna's?"

Ana beamed at him. "The very one," she answered. "I worked there in high school."

"You're kidding," he chuckled. "My dad used to take us there all the time during the summer and fall breaks. We went camping, fishing and hunting out at Sunrise Peak. But we always made sure to stop at Johanna's and bring home a pie for our mom," he smiled.

"That's usually when I worked. It always got busy during those seasons. I may have helped you or your dad at one point."

Eric doubted it. He would have remembered seeing this angel before. If he had, she definitely would not have been engaged to someone else - he could guarantee that. "Yeah, maybe," he answered instead. "Um," he cleared his throat and looked down at her side. "Do you have your bags anywhere or..."

"Oh, they're back at my room. I didn't want to bring them just in case you had already left or would have said 'no'."

He probably never would say 'no' to her. God, he was whipped, that much was certain.

"I can go get them while your brother finishes packing."

Eric snorted. "My brother has a terrible hangover," which I'm glad for now, he wanted to finish. If his brother didn't have the hangover, they would have left earlier and there would have went his second chance at seeing Ana. "We can go and pick up your bags now. Then, we'll come back for him. He's already packed. He just needs to get his ass out of bed," Eric shouted the last part behind him.

Ana laughed lightly, the sound going straight to a certain part of Eric's body that was beginning to get aroused.

"Dude," Eric walked in and grabbed Edward's duffle. "I'm taking your luggage down. Grab your duffle and be out on the curb in ten minutes, we'll be waiting."

Edward groggily sat up. "We?"

Eric left without answering, taking his brother's luggage and gesturing for Ana to follow him to his car. She pointed out where her dorm building was - one of the costlier and safer ones, Eric noted - and he followed her in to help carry her bags to the car.

He found that he was comfortable - extremely comfortable - with Ana. She was easy to talk to and when there was a lull in the conversation, it wasn't because either of them couldn't find anything to say. He didn't know how to explain it but in that short amount of time, he was glad that he could see her smile and talk about her plans for Christmas and New Year's. Of course, she mentioned the fiancé - that was inevitable.

"Thank God," Eric said as they pulled up to the curb, spotting Edward with his duffle bag over his shoulder.

Edward's eyes narrowed at the front seat and Eric was hoping he'd just get in without asking any questions. Instead, Ana unbuckled her seat-belt and opened her door.

"I'm sorry, did you want to sit in the front with your brother?"

"Yeah," Edward smiled before Eric hurried to get out as well.

"No, you don't. In the back," Eric gestured to the backseat. "Ladies in the front."

"But she offered," Edward pointed to Ana.

Eric threw another glance at Edward that said he had better listen. True, Eric couldn't be that upset with his brother. Again, he did get this second chance to talk to her. But there was no way he was going to let her sit in the back - away from him.

Edward must have picked up on his older brother's facial expression because he sighed heavily and walked towards the back.

"Thanks," he nodded at Ana, "But I'll be fine in the back. I'm hungover anyway. I'll probably sleep during the car ride."

"By the way, Edward this is JoyAnna. We're giving her a ride to Amity. And that's my brother, Edward," he nodded in the back. "I'm not sure if you've seen each other around campus..."

"No," Edward leaned his head back.

Ana turned to Eric as she buckled back up and nodded. "I have. He's one of my friend's lab partner or something," she waved her hand. "They're always studying together."

"Myra is your friend," Edward's head popped between Eric and Ana so quickly that Ana pressed a hand against her chest in surprise and sighed with relief as the shock wore off.

Eric had never seen his brother leap so quickly either.

"Yes," Ana answered. "Myra and I are friends."

"Then I am so glad to meet you," his brother's cheerful disposition irritated him.

"Would you just sit back so we can get on the road?" And please don't bother us, Eric wanted to add but instead he didn't.

Edward must have decided that his headache was too much to take for him and that he rather lay back instead of antagonizing his study-buddy's friend. It was an hour drive to Erudite and then about two hours to Amity. Even though he promised he'd get her there in quickly, Eric found himself driving the normal speed limit. That way, he could prolong the trip. He really enjoyed talking to Ana.

The small glimpse into her musical and theatrical tastes from that night at the bar made him realize that the two of them had a lot to speak about. They were talking about other favorites - musical bands, albums, classic movies, television shows, sports and sport teams, actresses and actors.

She laughed at a memory he had shared of Edward and him trying to get a famous athlete's signature. He didn't know what he was addicted to more, her laugh or the smile she bestowed upon him.

"You are too much," Ana shook her head and rest in the chair as her laughter died down but the smile remained on her face.

"It was the Super Bowl!"

"I know that," she smiled, "but to convince your brother to do something or suffer the consequences," she stated and started to laugh again. "Speaking about consequences, I think you owe me an apology."

"An apology, for what," he lifted an eyebrow at her.

"You told me that I would suffer some severe consequences that night at the bar," her eyes twinkled with mischief. "And I have to say that my final exam didn't turn out the way I had hoped it would."

Eric's face filled with horror. "I'm so sorry."

"Oh, I passed," she said as he relaxed some. "I just really wanted to exceed the expectations the professor set for me and for the class. And I feel like I failed."

"You shouldn't expect perfection."

"I know," she sighed.

"No sighing, remember," he reached over and lifted her chin up to meet his gaze. They both smiled at one another before he turned his attention back to the road. He really couldn't be staring at her all that he wanted - despite him really wanting to. "Besides," he chuckled and shook his head. "That hardly counts as severe."

"But then there's also the fact that my friend's car broke down," she looked over at him with another mischievous smile. "I had to find another way home," she laughed.

The fact that she needed a ride home worked out to his advantage so in no way was he going to apologize for that. And since the mood was so light, he smirked and glanced her way.

"You should have let me kiss you under that mistletoe then."

She blushed wildly and turned away from him to look out the window. For a moment he could have sworn that she had said 'Maybe, I should have'. But he dismissed it as wishful thinking on his part.

"Oh my God," Edward's face appeared between the two of them once again, causing Eric's hand to tighten on the wheel as he attempted to keep the car straight. "You're Ana! As in _the_ Ana?"

Ana turned to Edward and then glanced at Eric with suspicion in her eyes. "Yes," she answered slowly.

"I thought we established that when I introduced the two of you," Eric glanced at his brother before using his right hand to push him back. "And sit back, you idiot. Are you even buckled in?"

Edward totally ignored Eric, leaning forward again. "You know my brother was pretty sad that you two didn't kiss. He came back to my dorm room, pouting about how he didn't even get your last name."

Shut up, please for the love of all that is holy, Eric begged. Shut your mouth, Edward - he thought as he narrowed his eyes at his brother. Another blush crept up on Ana's cheeks as she smiled shyly at Eric before turning away again.

"So, I need to know," Edward smirked. "Was it because he had bad breath? His first girlfriend said so, you know? His kisses tasted like onions."

Ana smiled back at Eric. "He didn't have bad breath."

"Or was it the beard, because both my mom and dad told him to lose it. It's not working for him, am I right?"

God dammit, what was his brother doing? Scaring her away?

"It wasn't..."

Eric didn't give her time to answer. "She's engaged."

Edward's eyes widened as his gaze caught his brother's in the rear-view mirror before settling back. "Wow, I did not see that coming. You're just a homewrecker, aren't you, Eric?" A teasing glint showed on Edward's face.

Edward caught his attention in the rear-view mirror and wiggled his eyebrows at Eric. Then he glanced at Ana and gave his brother a smirk. Eric really wanted to punch his brother. He had never wanted to knock him out this badly. First, he made Eric look like some hopeless sap for 'crying' over Ana. Then he had to drag out these undesirable qualities. And finally, he called Eric a homewrecker.

Okay, a small little voice in his head began, he did want her. But he wasn't one for cheating. He had been cheated on, he knew how that felt. And from what he'd known about Ana, even if she was just the least bit attracted to Eric, she refused the kiss. She wouldn't cheat either. No. His Ana was a good girl. Dammit, he cursed. Did he just call her, _his_?

Edward cleared his throat as if to speak up. Eric tried to shut him up with a stare, feeling his grip tightening on the steering wheel. He couldn't kill his brother. Their mother would get upset. And he really did like his brother – when he wasn't being a punk.

Right now, Eric knew that Edward was going to make this car ride a long and possibly awkward one.

"So," Edward leaned forward slightly, "how did you find us, Ana?"

Edward asked the million-dollar question. As much as Eric wanted his brother to shut up, he wanted to know that as well.

"Your brother told me his last name and what he had majored in while he attended Dauntless U. He also informed me of your name," she glanced at Edward, "and that you had one last final to do on Wednesday."

"That was some pretty long dance, wasn't it," Edward glanced at him before looking back at Ana. "So, you had our names and fields of study," he prompted Ana to continue.

"I was able to look up your info through the student directory," she answered Edward, "and that's how I found you. Eric mentioned that the two of you were driving back on Thursday. I had just finished my exam, so I headed towards your room, hoping that I hadn't missed you two."

"That seems a bit effortless," Edward responded. "And also, naive," he added which got him a look from Eric. "What if my brother was a serial killer and you're the 'type' that he kidnaps and murders?"

"Really," Eric questioned, gritting his teeth and looking back at his youngest brother.

"I'm not the type of person to ask for rides from strangers. I play it safe. My parents taught me. I'm not so naive as to jump into a car with some random guy," she remarked holding her chin high.

"Oh," Edward lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Three of my brothers have that 'Find Your Friend' app. They're tracking me now."

"Older or younger brothers," Edward asked.

"Does it make a difference?"

"You think a criminal is scared of younger brothers," Edward teased.

Ana giggled. "They obviously haven't met my three-year-old brother."

"Good point," Edward shuttered.

Eric knew that Edward didn't really like kids – anything under the age of being potty-trained or spoon-fed. Edward had that horrible experience when they were teenagers, watching their younger cousins. Eric thought it was fine. Their cousins weren't that bad. Edward on the other hand, waited until they were able to use the bathroom on their own and feed themselves when he began taking them out to a game or to the park.

"Not only that, but your brother also comes highly recommended," she turned towards Eric. "Professor Harrison, Professor Amar, Coach Max and the Dean of the Accounting Department vouched for Eric."

Eric couldn't help but swell with pride at that statement. She had looked him up, actually checked on and asked around about him. The thought was really stoking his ego.

"Professor Amar vouched for me," he asked with a smile.

Ana blushed again. God, that look on her was intoxicating. "He said you're a tad arrogant and over-confident." Edward laughed at the truth of the statement. But Eric found he didn't care because Ana was still blushing. "He also said that despite all of those personality flaws, you are goal-oriented. You are not lazy," she smiled, "and you're not a procrastinator. Professor Amar admitted that you were one of his best students."

"One of his best? Okay, that I cannot believe," Eric chuckled.

"I think he mentioned that he'd never say that to you because that would only give you a bigger head that you already got," Ana said with that mischievous twinkle in her eye.

No, Eric thought, that's what he adored most. It wasn't her laugh, her legs or their conversation. Rather, it was how she had this naughty look behind her angelic smile. There moment was interrupted when Edward stuck his head between the two of them again. Eric was seriously considering hurting his brother.

"That seems like a lot of work to go through, just for a ride."

"Well, I really wanted to get home," she added.

"To the fiancé, I'm sure," Eric turned away.

After a moment of silence, he turned towards the two of them with different expressions on their face. Ana seemed hurt. He didn't like it. Edward was glancing at him as though Edward wanted to punch him. It was then he realized that he had said his sentence out loud. And more than likely, he said it with a bit of bite.

Talk about ruining the good mood.

"It's not him," Ana's quiet voice said in the tense awkwardness that Eric created. "I mean it's not _just_ him. I really miss my parents. And I have a lot of brothers back at home, too. We kind of have our own Christmas traditions. We barbeque in the back yard a lot – roasting marshmallows, telling stories, singing songs."

The way she spoke, painted an entire picture. And despite Eric knowing that his mother's side of the family weren't the sentimental type, their mother had made the effort for their father. And they did a lot of 'family traditions', too.

"Don't you miss your family," she twisted her body back to look at Edward. "The semester is done, and this is our time to relax, away from the stress. What better way to do so, than being with your family? I don't know about you, but I rather enjoy my mother's cooking instead of always eating take-out."

Oh hell, Edward certainly missed their mom. Even though Edward wouldn't admit it - Eric knew that Edward was spoiled the most by their mother.

If he knew his brother, Edward had nothing but dirty laundry in that duffle-bag. He had even lost a few pounds because there were no home-cooked meals for him. And Eric would bet that Edward spent his money on beer and shots at the bar, instead of getting some decent food in his refrigerator.

The whole reason why Eric went to school for the extra two years. Someone had to know how to run dad's company. He knew it wouldn't be Edward.

Edward chuckled. "I guess I would want to go back right away when you put it that way," he admitted.

They were coming towards the exits that would leave off towards Amity. Eric was feeling irritated with himself that he longed to date her, really get to know her. Every now and then as she and Edward talked, he'd look down at her hand and see the ring on her finger as if to rub it in his face that she was totally off limits. He asked for directions and she gave them readily, enough for him to know that she lived just a few minutes away from Johanna's diner.

"Hey, can we eat there," Edward pointed down the road as they turned in the opposite direction.

"We're going to drop Ana off first," Eric answered.

Because he knew that if he took her there, it might ruin her reputation to be seen with another man when she was engaged. This was her hometown and he didn't want to do that to her. And he figured that it would be better if she left sooner rather than later. It would do him no good to prolong the inevitable.

"Let Johanna know that you gave me a ride home," Ana turned to Eric. "She'll give you a discount."

"I'll keep that in mind," Eric replied as Ana broke their gaze and pointed towards another road.

"Right down here," she gestured.

"We just turned onto the Summers ranch," Edward commented, looking at the sign on the road. "Is this your fiancé's?"

Ana laughed - like a true, body-rolling sort of laugh. "This is my parent's."

Thank God, Eric thought. Because he was certain he didn't want to meet the fiancé.

"Summers," Edward jumped between the two of them again. "Your name is JoyAnna Summers?"

"Yes," Ana gave him a suspicious look.

It was just then that Eric realized why he was bringing it up. "Is your brother Jonathan Summers? And your father is Jonah Summers?"

"Yes," she answered slowly.

Eric smiled. "Your brother brought something for your father and mother's anniversary about five years back. And they loved it so much that two years later, your father hired my father to design a nursery."

Ana's face lit up. "I should have realized that sooner when you said that your father owns a wood-crafting shop. That was really excellent work. My mother loved the crib, the rocking chair, the dresser, basically everything," she smiled widely. "It was," she paused, and Eric saw her eyes water slightly. "It was really beautiful. I argued with two of my brothers who would get the furniture for their child."

"Two of your brothers," Edward questioned.

"One of them just got married and the other is engaged, like..." She stopped and shook her head. "Anyways, whoever gives our mother her first grandchild, she said that we could have it."

"We," asked Edward.

"Yeah, we, because it includes," another pause before she remained quiet on the matter.

Eric knew why. It would include Ana. And if Ana had that first grandchild, it would be with her fiancé - he told himself. Now, he knew why she paused when speaking about her brother's being engaged. She was engaged, also. In her mind, she was in that race with her brothers.

"You know what," Edward interjected. "If we get a good deal at Johanna's diner, give us a call and we'll make a brand-new nursery for you when you have your child."

Ana laughed lightly at that - something Eric couldn't bring himself to do. "Well, in that case I hope she does give you a good deal. Your dad has very beautiful designs."

Eric's hand tightened on the wheel, hating that the next time he'd see her, she would be pregnant with someone else's child.

They had pulled up to the house at the end of the lane. Eric remembered sending things out here. He had come with his father one weekend to help set the nursery up. He had been one of the main people to craft the crib. And the fact that it had made her so delighted - it was like a huge stamp of approval for him. But he wouldn't tell her that. No, he had to protect himself, especially if she was already planning a nursery with her fiancé.

Dammit, he hoped that they never settle on a date.

Eric helped her with her luggage and set it down at the foot of the staircase in the hall.

"Wait here," she instructed as he glanced around.

It was a really beautiful place. It hadn't changed a whole lot since he had come here. God, why didn't he meet her then? They could have hit it off and…

Quickly he looked up as she reappeared at the top of the stairs with an envelope in hand and a bright smile on her face.

He tried to calm himself from watching the sight of her walking down those steps.

Ana lifted the envelope up. "Some gas money," she offered.

He shook his head. "I couldn't."

"You drove all this way. It would be rude if I..."

"It's fine," he put up his hand to refuse.

"I'll feel bad if..."

"Don't," Eric told her gently. "It was the least I could do, since you suffered a few severe consequences because of me. And the fact that you got Professor Amar to admit something good about me was payment enough," he chuckled as she smiled. "But," he reached into his pocket, going through his wallet and pulled out a business card. "This way you don't have to look up information or more recommendations, call me if you need a ride back to the University. I'm taking Edward there a couple days after New Year's."

"Thanks for the offer but I'm going to catch a ride back with my brother, Jonathan," she added.

"Well, take the card anyways," he held it out again. "Nursery furniture and all," he added with strain, feeling his heart shatter. A look from Ana told him she felt the same, but she quickly looked away and it was gone. Ana took the card reluctantly and nodded. "I better get going. Johanna's awaits."

Ana mustered a smile for him and led him towards the door. Just as she opened it, she gasped. Eric looked at her face before seeing that she was gazing up at the ceiling. His face lifted too and that's when he spotted it.

There hanging above the two of them was a mistletoe.

"There is a law," he began and looked down at her to see her looking at him with expectant eyes.

"I know," her voice was so soft.

Without thinking, his two hands lifted to hold her face gently. They stared at one another, silently asking – and probably pleading – for the kiss. He had just bent his head down when her breathing picked up. He watched as she closed her eyes slowly and her mouth parted.

The electricity between the two of them was shocking.

He wanted this more than anything now.

Damn the fiancé, he thought.

"Eric," she whispered, his name falling from her light pink lips - begging to be kissed.

"Ana," he replied gently as their noses touched, their lips so close.

Immediately, her hand grabbed onto his arm tightly, causing him to pause.

"We shouldn't," she added softly as Eric felt the burning reason why. He felt the indention of the engagement ring on her finger, pressing into his arm.

Their bodies were pressed up against one another. He felt like they had been given this second chance - he didn't want to ruin it. And the same time, he couldn't bring himself to drive a wench between another man and that man's fiancé. It wasn't right. He moved his head up and pressed his lips to her hairline, taking in the sweet scent of her hair before releasing her.

The immediate disappointment and hurt showed on her face but she offered him an appreciative smile – as if to say 'thank you' for understanding why she couldn't. She wanted to – that much was obvious. But she couldn't. And he was not going to be the one to force her hand.

He took a couple steps out of the doorway, fists clenched at his sides, so he wouldn't reach for her again.

"Just to let you know, I hate that I broke this law."

She smiled. "Mistletoe law, let's hope that you don't suffer any severe consequences."

"I'm walking away, I think I already have," he confessed as she bit her bottom lip. He saw her eyes soften and water. She wrapped her arms around herself as he glanced one last time at her. He wanted to say so much but he had already said enough. She was engaged, he shouted in his head. "You have a wonderful Christmas, Ana Summers."

"You too, Eric Coulter," she nodded and offered one last small smile before he left her on her parent's front porch.

He tried his damned hardest not to walk back to her. He got in his car and replayed all the looks, smiles, laughs, dancing and conversing that they did.

"I'm going to marry that girl," Eric told his brother who had climbed into the front seat.

Edward chuckled, shook his head in disbelief before leaning his head back against the headrest of the car. "She's wearing someone else's ring, Eric."

Eric glanced back at the door to see Ana still standing there, a soft smile on her face. They could talk about anything. He found that he was interested in her life – the things that she liked. And in return, she liked his work, approved of the things he did. There was also the matter of the wedding date that hadn't been set. If it was prolonged any longer, that would give Eric a lot of time to create a situation for them to see each other again.

Then he remembered all the effort she put into finding out about him – asking the professors and even his rugby coach. She could have waited, could have asked someone else. Then there was the way she always looked up at him, wanting more than just the touches and smiles. He nodded - as if to agree with his internal dialogue - and looked over at Edward.

"She sought me out."

"For a ride home," Edward countered.

"Think what you want to," he glanced one more time to see Ana blush and wave at him shyly. "Something happened that night under the mistletoe, I know it did."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Law-abiding citizen**

"Enough you two," Ana's mother scolded her two younger brothers, hoping to stop a disagreement from happening. "Now, JoyAnna," her mother looked at her, "tell us all about this handsome young man who gave you a ride back from University."

Ana looked shocked at her mother's knowing smile. She should have known that in this town, someone would have heard about it. She glanced at Jensen wondering what he knew. He was home when she came back but was up in his room. He turned his attention away from their younger brothers to look at his older - and only - sister. He smirked before gesturing towards the end of the table where - not one but two - two of Johanna's pies sat.

"It seems like you already know about it," Ana shrugged.

"Johanna said that two young men came into diner earlier today after dropping off our daughter," Jubilee Summers turned to her husband, Jonah. "Johanna gave them a free meal and unlimited soda and shakes for helping you out."

"How very nice of her," Ana commented, trying to be nonchalant about it.

"They brought four pies after that, two to take home and they had two sent here," her mother added.

"I could have gone to get you, JoyAnna," her father said.

"I wanted to be home before Christmas Eve," she answered. "I know I should have waited but I missed everyone."

"Everyone," Jensen asked with a raised eyebrow. She narrowed her eyes at him. "I noticed you didn't ask about Robert."

She reached for her cup of hot cocoa and took a sip. "He told me that he had to take on extra shifts at the store because it's been really busy. I was going to stop by and see him tomorrow, surprise him with lunch or something," she smiled as her brother shook his head. Ana sighed and looked away. Even her brother knew that her small gestures went unnoticed by Robert these days.

"I was thinking - if Robert does some night classes at the community college," her father offered, "I could see that he gets transferred to inventory control." Ana was happy that her dad was going to do something for Robert. At the same time, she choked at his choice of job title. She had said the same thing to Eric.

Even Jensen was curious. "Inventory control?"

"It's a tedious job. He would ensure that the orders are complete - that the warehouses are stocked with proper amounts. He would also help in quarterly store audits," their father explained.

"Sounds like a big job," her mother answered with a smile.

"They're looking to hire from within," her dad smiled at her mom before turning towards Ana. "But I don't want it to appear that I'm giving him any special privilege because he's engaged to my daughter. So, he would have to meet the manager half-way. One of the requirements is that they take a couple math courses, including finance, business marketing and accounting."

The last one made Ana's heart beat wildly as she remembered something Eric had said. She quickly dismissed her thoughts of him and instead gave her father a smile.

Jensen snorted. "Are we seriously going to sit here and pretend that everything is okay with her and Robert?"

Both their parents gave him a look, but Ana touched her dad's hand. "That is a huge opportunity for not just him, but both of us. Thanks, Dad. I'll let him know tomorrow."

Her father smiled at her. Jimmy must have become bored with the conversation or simply just wanted dessert because he stood up on his chair and said exactly that. "When is dessert?"

They had eaten one pie with ice-cream and talked about what they would be doing in the coming week. Jonathan was arriving on Saturday, just in time for their traditional camp-fire at the grandparent's house. Jimmy said he had got all his supplies ready. It was the first time he was being allowed to sleep out in the tents with everyone, so he was excited.

After the table was cleared and dishes were done, Ana sat in the kitchen with her mom as they drank another cup of hot cocoa.

"It seems like there's a story there," her mother questioned. Ana remained quiet. "About that young man who dropped you off," she pressed.

"I danced with him at a bar," Ana admitted. "He was a perfect gentleman. We had a lot to talk about," she smiled. "The professors all had wonderful things to say about him. He's driven and smart and thoughtful and," Ana paused. "And he's also not my fiancé, so," she laughed lightly, "that's that. He dropped me off, went back home and I'll probably never see him again."

"Did he at least leave you his number?"

"Mother, I'm engaged."

"When was the last time you smiled like that when talking about Robert?"

Ana shook her head, no desire to discuss it.

"I'll admit that Robert is a nice, young man when the two of you first started dating. But not everyone stays with the first person they dated. Times are different now. Just because your father and I found one another in high school, doesn't mean the same will happen to you."

Still she said nothing.

"You and Robert are not the same."

"Opposites attract," Ana shrugged.

"The two of you have different things that you want out of life. You're moving on to brand new things while he's still stuck in his high-school mind-set. It's okay that he was your first kiss, but who says..."

"You and Dad were each other's first kiss. Grandma and Grandpa," Ana replied, "Jack and Hannah have been together since high-school. There are couples who stay together with their first love."

"And there are couples who don't."

Just then her father walked in and decided to join them.

"JoyAnna Summers, I want you to be happy. And if there's someone else..."

"It's nothing, mom," she whispered as her father reached out and patted her hand.

"You know how I feel about Robert," he clicked his tongue in annoyance. "And perhaps this is how every father feels - that no one is good enough for their baby girl. But I don't want you to be constantly picking up after his slack."

"Things will get better when we're married," Ana said - still trying to convince herself of that statement.

Both her parents sighed and nodded.

"So, you're going to see him tomorrow?"

Ana sighed this time. "Could we at least pretend to be happy about him?" Her mother huffed and folded her arms across her chest, leaning back in her chair. "You're basically telling me to go out and cheat on my fiancé?"

"It's not like he's been..."

"Jubilee," her father said in a stern tone, causing her mother to stand up and leave the kitchen. Her father closed his eyes and allowed his wife to walk out before turning to face his daughter. "We're not encouraging you to do anything except be happy. That's all we want for you JoyAnna, is to be happy."

"I'm happy with Robert." Her father made a face. "Really, dad, I am," she insisted - still doubtful of the statement.

"JoyAnna..."

Ana sighed and looked down at the table. "I will talk to him tomorrow. I'll make sure that he takes those night courses and we'll chose a date for the wedding. We'll look at apartments before I leave to go back to school. I made a promise to Robert that we'd build a future together. I'm going to stick to it."

Her father nodded. He stood up, kissed her forehead and went to his room - where JoyAnna knew that he and her mother would be in further discussions about her and Robert.

The next day she set out to do exactly what she said she would. She drove to the grocery store where he worked.

"Hi Mrs. Fields," she leaned against the front counter at their customer service area.

"JoyAnna," Mrs. Fields stood up and walked around the counter to hug her. "It's so good to see you home. What brings you by today?"

"I actually was wondering if you could page Robert for me," Ana asked. "I wanted to surprise him, take him out to lunch."

"How sweet," she smiled in response. "Ah, to be young and in love," she had a dreamy look in her eyes. She went on the telecom and called for Robert to report to the front - twice. A few minutes after the second page, one of the other stock clerks walked forward. It was one of Jensen's friends. "Theo," Mrs. Fields stood and looked at him. "Do you happen to know where Robert is?"

"He's off today," Theo answered turning to look at Ana.

Her face tilted in confusion. He had told her last week that he would be busy all week - through text. "Odd, I could have sworn..."

Theo rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I don't know if I should say," he began as Ana felt her heart plummet. What was going on? "Earlier this week Robert said that you were coming in just before Christmas and he wanted to do something special for you."

Ana's mood brightened. Suddenly, she was thankful that she was giving him the opportunity. "Thanks Theo. I came here to surprise him, but I guess he's busy surprising me," she smiled and then turned to Mrs. Fields to bid her goodbye.

The drive to Robert's parents' house was exciting. She thought about what Theo had said. Robert was trying. For all the times that she had defended him to her parents, this small gesture was speaking volumes. They just hit a plateau - that's all that this was. And for it to be so close to Christmas, she smiled. It was such a romantic thing to do.

As she pulled up to the house, she saw Robert's car in the driveway. He was home, she smiled. She parked in the driveway and practically bounded out of her car.

"Robert," Ana called as she knocked on the door first before opening it. "Robert, I'm back," she cried happily before pausing in the doorway.

The undeniable sounds of a girl moaning, and a male grunting hit her.

No, it couldn't be. It wasn't, she shook her head and started to retreat.

Just when reached the door she heard the girl giggle Robert's name, as if to contradict her.

Her body turned, and she looked out towards the driveway. The truth hit her like the Indiana Jones' boulder. He wasn't taking off from work to surprise her with some wonderful present, he was sleeping with someone else. As she stood there - trying to breath - she realized that there were two options here. She could walk away, call him tomorrow and forgive him. Things like this happened. And she had been away at school, too busy for him. They were engaged. They were building a future together.

Ana smiled and then let out a small laugh. They _were_ building a future together. But not anymore, she thought as she turned back into the house and followed the sounds. She was tired of making excuses for him.

She paused in the entrance to his parent's living room and wanted to say that she couldn't believe her eyes. Anger and hurt filled her body quickly to see the act of betrayal but soon she was filled with relief. Ana burst out laughing as Robert and the red-head looked at her with wide guilty eyes.

Robert pulled away from the girl who she knew as Felicity Rogers, scrambling to look for his underwear.

"JoyAnna, baby, it's not what it looks like," he tried to walk towards her.

Ana put up her hand to stop him. "Spare me the excuse. I know exactly what this looks like," she glanced towards Felicity as the girl scrambled to get her clothes. "Your panty and bra are over there," she gestured towards the end of the couch.

Felicity decided to speak up - making matters worse. "I am so sorry, JoyAnna. We both thought this would only be a one-time thing. In fact, I'm ending it now. We shouldn't have..."

"No, you shouldn't have," Ana responded. "You know what," she paused and smiled. "I was actually debating about walking away and forgiving you. Now, I'm truly happy that I saw this. It made me realize that I was the only one that was making an effort. And you are not the one ending this. I am. So, your _former_ fiancé," she looked at Robert while taking off the engagement ring from her finger, "is going out that door back there," Ana handed it to him, "and the two of you can continue enjoying Robert's day off."

"You went to my job," his face paled.

"I wanted to surprise you," she smiled. "I guess that surprise is on me, huh," she held up the ring again.

"JoyAnna, don't do this. I love you."

"Take it or I'm going to stick it up your ass," she threatened. He held out his hand as she dropped it in. "Merry Christmas, Robert. Merry Christmas, Felicity," she smiled and turned around to walk away.

"JoyAnna," he called after her.

"Don't follow me."

"Come on, baby," Robert said. "Let's talk about this."

"I can't believe I had to come home to _this_ in the first place," Ana shook her head as she reached the front door.

She had refused to kiss Eric - not just once but on three separate occasions. Each time she reminded herself - and Eric - that she was engaged. As foolish, irritated and upset as she was - she also still felt extreme relief. Relief that she could go and call Eric, be free to date Eric, free to talk to Eric and free to kiss Eric.

"I didn't think you'd be home this early," was Robert's excuse, pulling her back to the present.

"Well, that much is obvious, isn't it?" She slammed the door and walked down the porch just in time to see his parents pull up. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Black."

"JoyAnna," Mrs. Black smiled and went to embrace her. "Welcome home. Robert told us you weren't coming back until Christmas Eve - that you had a lot of exams." Of course, he'd lie to his parents, she thought. "Why don't you come inside, and we can chat," she pushed back. "I've really missed talking to you. And I'm sure Robert has, too."

Ana felt guilty that she was about to burst Mrs. Black's happy bubble. The woman was a saint, but her son was... Ana put on her best smile. "I was actually just leaving. And I won't be spending any more time together with your son." Mrs. Black appeared confused. "You can ask Robert why that is. I'm sorry, Mrs. Black. You two have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's," she nodded towards Mr. Black before heading to her car.

Just before she closed the car door, she heard Mrs. Black shriek in horror as Felicity Rogers scurried out of the house.

Ana arrived back at home - the same time as Jonathan, Jordan and Jordan's fiancé, Nicole. The four of them had a few beers as she dropped the news that Robert had been cheating. Jordan threatened to go over there, same as did Jonathan but Ana told them there was no need. She was just glad that she came to her senses about what everyone had been trying to tell her - Robert wasn't the one for her.

Robert called her all day on Friday. He even came over on Saturday - twice. The first time, her brothers - Jimmy included - told him that he was no longer welcomed. The second time, she decided to go out there and tell him that they couldn't do this anymore. When it was obvious that he was getting her back, he resorted to begging to keep - not her - the car that her brother help buy and the job that her father helped him get.

What a douche, she thought. She let him wallow in his misery and uncertainty throughout the night and on the morning of Christmas Eve went to the Black's home to drop off a Christmas present with coal in it. And on the bottom was a note that said he could keep everything that her family had done for him. It was after all the season for giving.

She spent Christmas with her family, caught up with a few friends in Amity and researched jobs in the neighboring towns. It wasn't until two days later - a week after Eric had dropped her off - that she decided to take the drive out to Erudite.

Ana felt that she had had enough time to discern between the relief of being free from her engagement to Robert and the exciting attraction for Eric. As she pulled up into the parking lot of the woodcraft store, she tapped the small present she had wrapped, taking a deep breath in before walking to the door.

Edward had just appeared at the entrance, about ready to lock up, when he spotted her. He smiled at first but then immediately frowned.

She tentatively smiled and waved, watching as he opened the door for her and nodded in response. "Hey Edward," Ana did her best to appear friendly. Either she was reading his emotions wrong or he didn't remember her, but it almost appeared as though he didn't want her here.

"Hey Ana. I'm assuming you're not here to shop," he narrowed his eyes.

Okay, he remembered her, but he certainly didn't want her around. What was going on?

"I'm not," she smiled again, holding up the small present. "I came to drop off a gift for your brother. Is he here?"

Edward looked her over before allowing her inside. He closed and locked the doors behind her as she waited until he was finished. After turning the open sign off and putting up a carving indicating they were closed and their hours, he gestured for her to follow him in the back. She glanced at the various wood furnishings they had, along with hardware tools and other specialty items. She noted family pictures, showcasing the various generations of Coulters who owned and operated the business.

Just before she came to the door that said: 'Employees Only', Edward spun around and folded his arms across his chest. "My brother really likes you, Ana. If you're here just to play games and lead him on, then I'm going to suggest you leave."

So, that's what this was about, she thought. Ana smiled and gave him a brief nod. "Believe me, the last thing I want to do is play games with someone."

Edward considered her again before giving soft knock on the door and then opening it for her to go in.

She entered the room and noticed that there was another young man in the room - probably the same age as Jensen - typing away at something on the computer. He glanced up at them and made an irritated face. When Ana turned to look at Edward, she saw that he was gesturing for the boy to leave.

She gave the boy a smile before walking towards the second - and much larger - desk. Ana felt her heart beat faster as she took him in. Eric wasn't facing her, but his side-profile was just as attractive. His attention was solely on what he was working on.

There were two computer screens on there and she watched as Eric input information from one screen before pulling up the second and adding it there. He had a calculator next to him along with a large record book - one she had seen her grandfather and father use often - that he'd looked down at before typing into the computer again.

"Did you lock up, yet," Eric asked. He must have thought that Edward was standing in front of him.

When she didn't respond, Eric turned to look at her before looking back at the computer. It registered not even a second later and his head snapped back in her direction.

"Ana," he said her name as he turned in the chair to face her.

"Hi, Eric," she smiled.

* * *

Eric sat there, telling himself that this wasn't a dream - that she was really here. He looked at the computer, checking the date and time. He looked around the room before his eyes settled back on Ana. No, he remembered waking up, coming in to the shop and going through the reports for the year once more. He wasn't dreaming or hallucinating.

She blushed at the shocked expression on his face and moved to step forward. "I'm sorry this is late," she began as he looked down at her hands. Her fingers were picking at a glittery-silver bow wrapped around a blue box with grey snowflakes. "But I thought about getting you something to say Merry Christmas and Happy New Year's," she smiled up at him, "and I wanted to thank you for giving me a ride home."

Eric smiled and nodded, trying his damn hardest to calm down. "You didn't have to, Ana."

"I know but I wanted to, so," she held up the box.

Eric chuckled before standing up. He had just come to stop in front of her when his eyes went back to her hand holding up the present. It was bare. The finger where her engagement ring sat was just flesh, blinding him in a way that it hadn't before. Was she truly free from her engagement? He had just seen her one week ago. Had that much happened in one week?

Her hand pulled back and he turned his attention to her face, to see the light blush and pleased smile. She had caught him staring. "I blame you."

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"All that talk about consequences for breaking laws," she smiled in answer as he smirked and licked his lips, a smug expression on his face as he leaned against the edge of the desk. "My final exam, my friend's car breaking down and now I'm no longer engaged," she laughed lightly, "I never thought all of that would happen to me for not following a mistletoe law."

Eric smiled. So, she wasn't engaged anymore. Quickly, he shook his head and sobered. "I'm sorry about the engagement. What happened?"

"Oh, I went back home and found out he had been cheating on me," she shrugged like it was nothing.

A surge of anger and frustration went through his body. Her fiancé had been cheating on her while she was attending University? He felt his fists clench. He knew there was something wrong with that bag boy. "I really am sorry." A part of him truly was sorry for her engagement ending. He didn't want her hurt in the process. "Are you okay?"

"To be honest," she paused and smiled brightly. "I am," she nodded. "I was desperately trying to hang on to the 'puppy love' that we had in high-school. The more I thought about it, the more I realized that he wasn't ready to grow up, wasn't ready to be in an adult relationship. We had no common goals, no common interests. Seeing him having sex with someone else actually woke me up to what everyone - my family included - had been trying to tell me from the beginning. I was just in denial for so long."

Eric slipped his hands into his pockets and smiled at her. "If that's the case, then can you in all honesty, really blame me?"

She smiled and held out the present again.

He chuckled and shook his head but relaxed. Moving his hands, he reached for the present and slowly began to open it. His chuckled turned into a laugh when he saw what was under the tissue paper. He set the box on the desk behind him and pulled the mistletoe out. Smirking, he looked back at Ana.

"I blame myself," she said. "But I wanted to make things right. I thought that you should know that I want to be a law-abiding citizen."

Eric felt his entire body ignite at her statement. The flush of her cheeks and the longing in her eyes was reminiscent of the time he left her standing in the doorway of her parent's house.

"So," he held up the mistletoe above his head and slowly advanced towards her. "If I were to do this," his body pressed gently up against hers.

"I won't be breaking any more laws," she whispered, running her fingers up his arms until they came to rest at his shoulders.

"I find myself wanting to make an amendment to this law," he smirked.

"An amendment, really," she smiled, leaning further into him.

"You're a three-time offender, Ana Summers," he lowered his head, pressing his lips to her cheek softly. He felt her body hum in anticipation. One arm wrapped around her waist as he switched positions with her.

"I don't think the first one counts," she gasped as he slowly backed her up against the desk.

Eric put the mistletoe down before moving his other hand to her side. She felt so warm and delightful - everything that he had ever imagined, times a hundred. She truly was an angel. And now, she was his angel.

"I knew you'd say that," his head tilted to kiss her jaw as she sighed. Her hands clutched his shoulders, a silent plea for more. "That's why there's an amendment to the law. Even if it's a picture of a mistletoe, you still," he paused to kiss her throat as her head tipped back and her body leaned on the desk. "Need," another nip to her flesh. "To," he moved up and kissed her jaw again. "Follow the law," he groaned as his head moved, their lips so close together.

"I want an amendment too," she said moving her hands away from him to prop herself on the desk.

Eric's hands moved down her waist, trailing her thighs until they settled behind her knees. He pulled himself between her legs and wrapped his arms back around her again. "Tell me," he whispered, leaning his head towards her.

"You're excused from following the law if you're under the mistletoe with anyone else other than me," she said softly, hands back on his shoulders.

"Same goes for you," one hand went to tangle in her hair as he tilted her head.

"Deal," was the only thing she could get out before his lips touched hers.

* * *

 _Twenty-one years later..._

"And as they say," Eric walked into the room and wrapped his hands around Ana's waist, "the rest is history." Ana turned in his arms to give him a quick kiss before he released her.

"No, it's not," Edward walked in after him and turned to face his two nieces. "Grandma and Grandpa walked in to find your mom and dad making out on the desk."

"Really Edward," Ana put her hands on her waist. Edward handed Ana an envelope before kissing her cheek and giving her a quick hug. "You truly are a wicked brother-in-law."

He chuckled, released her and turned towards Jessa and Emily. "But I'm the best Uncle, am I right," he smiled and held his arms out for the two of them to hug him. Jessa hugged him but sat back down.

Emily - Eric and Ana's youngest - hugged him and accepted her envelope. The second she got it, she did something that proved she was truly Eric's daughter. "Now that I got the money, I'm going to answer that with a 'no'. I love you, Uncle Edward. But I like Uncle Josh and Uncle Jimmy the best."

"Okay, on your mom's side of the family. But on your dad's," he gestured towards himself.

Emily tilted her head, deep in thought. She was just teasing now, Ana thought as she put the remainder of the treats onto the plate.

"Uncle Ethan would have to be the best. But you're in second," Emily told her Uncle.

"Brat," Edward ruffled her hair before she walked off. "Why are we sharing the story of yours and Eric's first kiss?"

Ana smiled, licking her finger free of cookie dough. "Because Jessa has a date and..."

"Jessa has a what now," Eric returned to his wife's side.

Jessa looked a bit frightened before she gave her mom those big, sad, doe eyes. Ana sighed and turned to face Eric.

"Our daughter is fifteen, Eric. And we agreed that we'd let her and Emily make their own choices about dating. It's just to go and see a movie. His parents are driving them there."

"Okay, but what does that have to do with our story of our first kiss," Eric gestured between him and Ana. "Why would our daughter want to hear a story about kissing," he glanced at his oldest daughter before turning back to Ana. "Oh no. Hell no! She's not kissing anyone." His head whipped around to where his daughter sat. "You're not kissing anyone, young lady. Not on a first date."

"Jay kissed his date 'good-night' last week. And that was the first time they went out," Jessa complained about one of her brothers. "In fact, he's going out with someone else this weekend."

Eric had already had a 'talk' with their eldest son about that. "Jay and his date are both eighteen years-old."

"So, when I'm eighteen, I can kiss whoever I want," Jessa asked.

"No," Eric answered. "You can't kiss until you're thirty."

"Come on, Dad. You tried to kiss mom three times and she was engaged!"

"Why did you have to bring that up," Eric looked at Ana, asking her quietly. Edward leaned against the counter and chuckled.

Ana leaned up and kissed Eric's cheek. "There's a reason why I told her the story and perhaps you can share it with your Dad," she prompted.

Jessa sighed and looked down at the counter before explaining. "Everyone in my class has already kissed a boy - or a girl," she added. "I don't want to do it just because everyone else is doing it. I want it to mean something. And I asked mom if the first time the two of you kissed, if it meant something."

Eric sighed and approached his daughter who was obviously becoming a young woman. "It meant everything to me and your mom. Did she tell you that it's somewhat of a law now," he smiled. Jessa smiled also before nodding. "Though, it irritated me to have your mom break that law before and say 'no'," he paused and took his daughter's hand in his. "It was the right thing to do. She wasn't comfortable and as a gentleman, I had to recognize that. It's okay to say 'no'. And if you feel that this kiss, this guy is going to mean something - then could you at least wait until you're thirty?"

"Eric," Ana chastised him.

He held out his other hand and Ana stepped into his embrace. Eric placed a kiss to her forehead and turned back to their daughter. "I may not want you to grow up, yet. I may not want you to date anyone or kiss anyone, either. But I can't tell you when the right time is. Only you can decide when to share that special moment with a special someone."

Jessa looked up at him. "Because you're always going to forbid someone taking advantage of your little girl?"

"That's right," Eric replied, tapping her nose.

"Even though I was attracted to your Dad, I didn't go to him until a couple days later. I really thought it through, Jessa," Ana added. "The point is that you should, too. Think it through before you act, before you commit. It's your first date. You can't expect to have all those wonderful feelings that your father and I had."

Jessa nodded and hugged both of her parents. "Thanks Mom. And thanks Dad," she pulled back. "You both really gave me something to think about."

"And that's about waiting until you're thirty, right?"

"Eric," Ana slapped his arm lightly as their daughter shook her head and left the kitchen with the plate of Christmas cookies. "To be honest. I think Jessa will be okay. We raised her well, Eric. It's our youngest daughter we have to worry about."

"Isn't that the truth," Edward snorted. "Emily has a little Wednesday Addams side to her."

"Um, excuse you," Eric shook his head at him. "And where is your monstrous tribe?"

Edward chuckled. "Mark and Melissa are hanging out by Jay at the grill, trying to get samples of the Dad's ribs. And Myra has Edison with her. He's grounded."

"Exactly," Eric shot back just as Jonah and Emmett came running through the house as if to contradict Eric's statements. "And what did I tell you two," he questioned. "No running in the house. Now, go out back. Mark and Melissa are here."

"Yay," they both shouted as Edward came by the kitchen counter and tapped on it, silently asking Ana for a beer.

"You folks aren't planning on having any more kids, are you," Edward asked. "Because Myra said she wanted five the same as you."

"I didn't even want five," Ana replied. "I told Eric that Jay and Jessa were enough."

"But you love them all, don't you," Eric wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close.

"I do," Ana smiled and leaned up to kiss him.

"Ew, gross, younger brother in the room." All of them turned to see Ethan - Eric and Edward's youngest brother walk in. He was still in his police officer uniform and nodded towards Ana as she held up an open beer. "Ed," he chuckled, hugging Edward before going over to hug Eric. "I haven't gone outside yet but are all the kids out there?"

"Yes," Ana kissed his cheek and handed him the beer. "We're heading out there now because I'm pretty sure a few of them are driving Mom crazy," she added as Ethan adjusted the beer in his hand to grab the bowl of pasta salad from her.

Elliott and Emma Coulter were surrounded by their grandchildren and two daughters-in-law on the back porch of Eric and Ana's home. Ethan bent down to give his wife a kiss and touched her flat stomach. Ana smiled brightly, hoping that Ethan would decide to make the announcement tonight about the arrival of their first child. She had just peered further out to see that her parents - along with Emily's two best uncles, Josh and Jimmy, and their wives - were outside.

"When did my family get here?"

Eric turned around just before she could exit and wrapped her in his arms. "For good behavior," he said as she shook her head and laughed. "You've been a model citizen that I thought I could surprise you and invite your folks up."

"Mm," she sighed before snaking her arms around his neck. "I guess there are benefits for being a law-abiding citizen."

"There is actually a lot more where that came from." Eric smirked before leaning down to kiss her on the lips. He kept it gentle and light, enjoying the soft sound she made before pulling back.

"I don't see a mistletoe anywhere," she added, opening her eyes to give him a mischievous smile.

"Why did I have a feeling you'd say that," he questioned before producing a small present from behind him. Ana took it and opened the present slowly before smiling up at him. Eric took the charm bracelet from Ana's hand, helping to place it around her wrist. He lifted her hand, pressing his lips to her wrist, "I was thinking a lot about our first kiss, too. I think that's what I love most about the holiday season. To know that during Christmas - twenty-one years ago, I met this Christmas angel, this Christmas JoyAnna," he added as they both smiled. "And then one year later, right after our first Christmas, you became my angel, my joy, and my wife. And I get to have that all year round."

Ana blushed and looked down shyly. "You always know what to say, don't you?"

"It's the truth," he kissed her forehead. "Happy twentieth anniversary, Mrs. Coulter. Thank you for being the love of my life, the mother of my five wonderful children and a special thank you for always following the law. You truly are my angel."

"Well, if you keep saying things like that, I just might give you that sixth kid you wanted."

"Really," he asked, wiggling his eyebrows and pulling her towards the stairs where their bedroom was.

"Later. Our family is waiting outside, Eric," she tugged on his hand and led him towards the back porch.

Their hands linked together as they greeted her parents. Eric glanced one last time at the bracelet hanging from her wrist. On the bracelet were two small charms. One was engraved with their wedding date and the other charm was a mistletoe.

* * *

 **The End**

 **If you've enjoyed reading Mistletoe Law, another short story will be in the works, ready for the next Christmas. Until then, have a wonderful and safe holiday season.**


End file.
